


A Bet, Some Pumpkins, and Lingerie

by Lapis_Paladin



Series: October 2019 VLD Things [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Keith and Lance somehow get on the topic of pumpkins, a bet is made, and Lance refuses to lose. But does Keith really want to lose?





	A Bet, Some Pumpkins, and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> none of the fics for this will be beta read due to to the short time since I want to get a fic out a day.

“Lance, there’s no way to make pumpkins sexy. Pumpkins are cute! Meant for carving, pumpkin pie, and pumpkin patches! They’re not meant to look sexy!” Hunk says to his best friend in an exasperated tone. 

“Mullet said the same thing and I’m going to prove him wrong! And you have to help me!” Lance shouts. 

“Why are you like this? No you know what, never mind don’t answer” Hunk says pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“So you’ll help me then?” Lance says with the smile that has gotten Hunk in trouble more times than he can count over the years. 

“Yeah yeah. Let me just set things up with Pidge” Hunk mutters.

“You’re the best buddy!” Lance says before he skips out of the room. 

Hunk wonders, not for the first time, why the hell he can never say no the blue eyes and blinding smile of his best friend. 

—————————————

A few days later, Pidge, Hunk and Lance are at a Pumpkin patch in the early hours of the morning. Lance is dressed in hardly anything with a bag of several accessories hanging off his shoulder. 

“Alright guys lets get this party started!” Lance says excitedly.

“I am losing valueable sleep time for this. If you and Keith don’t end up fucking each other after this I will strangle you.” Pidge says darkly

“Well that’s the goal!” Lance says with a wink.

See Lance and Keith have this thing. They’re seeing each other but not dating, but yet seem to be exclusive. Making out but not fucking. And Lance is over it. The other day the two were talking and Halloween and pumpkins somehow came into the conversation. Lance jokingly said “I bet I could make even pumpkins look sexy” to which Keith laughed at him and said there was no way. Of course Lance took this as a challenge. 

“If I can manage to make pumpkins look sexy you have to take me on a romantic date and dick me down afterwards!” he’d shouted. Of course he instantly had turned red and regretted it. But before he could back track or call it a joke, Keith quietly said 

“Ok. I accept the terms” with a straight face and walked out of the room. 

So of course Lance had to make good on his promise. So here he is with a bunch of slutty Halloween costumes and lingerie taking pictures in the middle of a pumpkin patch after bribing his best friends for help. 

Despite being annoyed about the idea, Hunk and Pidge really got into it. Hunk posed him and Pidge would make sure the lighting and backgrounds were perfect. Picture after picture was taken. 

Nearly 3 hours later, the three of them are leaving the pumpkin patch and grabbing food. 

“How soon do u think the edits can be done Pidge?” Lance asks. 

“Lance do you know me at all? I’ll have them done by this evening”

—————

Later that evening, Lance reviewed the photos over and over again. He finally calmed down enough to send his favorites to Keith. On was him in the middle of the pumpkins in just a black lace thong and the other was him in a skimpy maids outfit.

He couldn’t go to sleep because he as constantly agonizing over Keith’s response. Once he was ready to give up, a single text came in 

“I was hoping you’d win. 630 tomorrow night I’ll pick you up from your place. We’ll go to that Italian place you love. Wear something nice and wear that lacy black set under your clothes”

Lance blushes, types out a quick ok and thinks quietly to himself that he’s glad he won the bet too.


End file.
